She Will Be Loved
by Delaney97
Summary: Mori was always the quiet one, but that doesn't mean that he never felt anything. When a group of girls join the host club as hostesses, a particular girl, Laney James, catches his eye. I do not own any of the HOSTS or Haruhi!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Laney James**

Laney James was walking to her first hour class on her first day at Ouran Academy. The halls were brilliantly lit by golden chandeliers; the light bouncing off the pink walls. Sunlight streamed in through the windows. Laney was comforted by the sound of her black converse smacking quietly against the pink floor.

Laney walked up to a glass display case and stood in front of it. She stared at her reflection. She looked so different from the other girls. For one thing, she wasn't wearing one of those hideous, yellow dresses; she was wearing a boy's uniform. Laney and her mother had stayed up many nights trying to tailor the uniforms to fit nicely. They did a good job. She wore a white, lacey tank top under the signature blue blazer, which was tailored to fit tighter and was cropped; the black pants had been exchanged for black skinny jeans; and the black dress shoes were replaced by black converse, heels, flats, and lace-up combat boots that came up to just below her knees. She was gonna rock her edgy looks like she didn't have a care in the world.

She sighed.

The only reason she came to that school was just to keep her father happy. She also made a deal with the principal that if he allowed her to wear her version of the boy's uniform; she would join his son's club. What kind of club was it? Was it a club for dorks? A club for the not-so-smart kids? Whatever it was, the principal talked about it like he was proud of it.

Laney was upset that she wasn't in the same classes as her friends, whom had also transferred to Ouran. She was going to have to try to look forward to meeting up with them at the end of the school day for that club. They had made the same deal with the headmaster. Amy had tailored her blazer as well and wore a plain black t-shirt underneath it. She also wore Nike tennis shoes, but kept the original dress pants from the uniform. Lynn had tightened her blazer and left it slightly too long, put a white band t-shirt underneath, wore black skinny jeans, and black vans.

Laney hoped they would all adjust to the new school. She rounded a corner and saw the door to the classroom. She walked cautiously up to it. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Many people gasped, but everyone stared.

"Oh, good. You must be the new student," the teacher said brightly. "Class, this is our newest member, Laney James."

Laney gave a sheepish smile and walked to the only empty seat. She looked at the other kids as she sat down. One of the guys looked strangely feminine. Wait a second. That was a girl. So Laney wasn't the only girl in her class wearing a boy's uniform.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. The best part of it was when Laney was reunited with Amy and Lynn at lunch. Now it was time to go to the new club. Laney, Lynn, and Amy walked side-by-side to Music Room 3. They all stopped outside the door and looked at each other. Lynn opened the door.

The trio of girls were dazzled by hot, smiling guys. Laney smiled right back and couldn't help but let out a giggle as an incredibly sexy blonde kissed the back of her hand.

"Welcome, beautiful goddesses! To the Host Club!" said the blonde that was holding Laney's hand. "I am Tamaki Suoh, the club's president." Tamaki turned around and introduced the rest of the club. "There's Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a.k.a. Hunny, Haruhi Fujioka," that was the girl-guy from first hour, "and Takashi Morinozuka, a.k.a. Mori."

Laney smiled at each one of the guys, but was mystified by Mori. The way he seemed so cool and kept a straight face separated him from the others. Laney couldn't help herself; she stuck out her hand and waited for him to shake it. He only stared into her eyes and looked baffled. Laney, embarrassed, looked down and began to walking away, but Mori took her hand. His was hand so large that it completely engulfed hers, and despite the strong look of his hands, his grasp was gentle. He bent down so close that Laney could feel his breath on her face, he stared into her eyes, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Laney."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Takashi Morinozuka**

She was perfect. Everything about her was just so utterly perfect. Her straight, dark brown hair was the perfect length for her frame, which was perfectly delicate. Her golden tan skin was perfectly smooth. Her eyes were perfect with the outer part of the iris sky blue and the part around the pupil forest green. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink, and her cupid's bow was prominent enough.

Through out the entire discussion of her and her friends joining the club, he stared at her. She was the only thing he saw. And he had a feeling she was the only thing he'd see for a while.

"Well," Tamaki broke Mori's trance only slightly. "I think this hostess idea is splendid!" he gave the girls one of his "male model" smiles, "Doesn't everyone else agree?"

The whole of the host club nodded, especially Mori, whom nodded eagerly. Then Kyoya broke in, "Since we must advertise our new hostesses, I need some descriptions of your personalities so our gentlemen can decide who to sign up for." He eyed Lynn and said, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well…I'm very into guys that share my sense of humor, I love hard-core metal rock music, I'm very laid back, and I act myself no matter where I am or who I'm with."

"Excellent, I'll list you as the fun and confident hostess. Now, Amy? What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Umm…I-I'm very shy at first, but I open up after a while, I can be very humorous, so I'm told, and I like people that get me."

"Alright, you can be the shy, funny hostess. And, Miss Laney, how will I list you?"

Laney hesitated, and Mori leaned closer so he could hear everyone word. "Hmm…I suppose you could call me eccentric. I like many strange things, and I tend to contradict myself. I can be very shy, but in the end, I have that 'I don't care what you think of me' vibe."

"I think I will list you as the shy, eccentric hostess."

After that, Mori zoned out. She was just so interesting. She did seem like she contradicted herself. She seemed so open with them, yet he felt like she had so many secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Laney James**

He stared at her the whole time. It was very…unnerving. She felt as though he could look into her eyes and read everything she was hiding.

Laney shook her head.

Impossible, he can't read your mind, she thought to herself.

But still, someone with so many secrets and who was so used to being unnoticed wasn't comfortable receiving so much attention. It was frightening. What if he felt that same electric click she felt when she looked into his eyes? And if he did, could she allow him to get closer? What if she did and he figured out all of her secrets?

Laney clenched her fist. She sank down farther into the bubbles in her bathtub. She felt like if she kept going further into the bubbles, maybe she would become them and wouldn't have to worry about anything.

She sighed.

Life should be easier, she thought.

The next morning, Laney piled on her concealer. Her dark circles were awful! Stupid nightmare! The crappy thing caused her to lose sleep.

Once her dark circles were covered, it was time to cover everything else. The new bruises, the partially black eyes, and the finger marks branded into the skin on her neck.

The school day passed by uneventfully. The whole day was wasted on daydreaming of Mori. Laney was imagining him taking her in his arms and…

"Okay, everyone!" Tamaki snapped Laney out of her trance. "You are all going to have to hear a pep talk from me since we have three new members," Tamaki beamed at them. "Don't be afraid, just be yourself, keep talking, and be polite." He smiled brightly, "Everyone ready? Open the doors Hitachiin twins!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Takashi Morinozuka**

Laney had a list of ten gentlemen to see her that day. Amy received seven and Lynn received nine. They all received more visitors than any of the original host club members had received the first time. They were all talking excitedly. They seemed to be having fun.

Mori smiled when he heard Laney's laugh. It was so divine, and it rang across the room like the little clinking of glass on a crystal chandelier. Her smile was even more beautiful. Mori was in a trance…again.

"Hey, Takashi? How come you're zoned out with a smile on your face?" Mori looked down to see little Hunny gazing up at him.

"I'm just in a good mood, Mitsukuni." Mori leaned down, scooped Hunny up, and placed him on his shoulders.

All the girls stared at Mori and Hunny, whom, Mori guessed, looked adorable. Mori glanced back at Laney. The guys were surrounding her. Mori looked back in front of him before he ran into Kyoya and then he looked back at Laney.

She was looking at him too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Laney James**

She was sitting on one of the pink couches in Music Room 3. Today was one of those days when there were not any ladies or gentlemen to visit with the hosts and hostesses. Luckily, to entertain herself, she brought her favorite book.

"Pride and Prejudice."

Laney couldn't get enough of Jane Austen's tone in her writing. Laney was trying to experiment with her own tone as well in her latest book she was working on. This book, just as the last two books had been, would be published under her pseudonym.

Jamie Lane.

A secret, mischievous smile spread across her lips. It was strange to be so famous and loved by so many people, when no one knew who you were. No one knew she was a writer, except for Laney's mother, Amy, Lynn, and Laney's sister.

Her father did not know. And nor would he. If he found out, Laney would not survive the night he found out.

Laney suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up from her book and saw Mori. She blushed and went back to her book. She glanced up frequently, and he was staring every time. On the final time Laney looked, and he was still staring, she just smacked the book against her face and left it there.

She heard him get up and walk…closer? He pushed the book down just past her eyes and said, "Would you like to go get some coffee with me?"

Laney stared at him with her mouth open. Before she could think properly, she nodded eagerly.

He held out his hand and helped her up from the couch. They slipped out without being noticed and silently walked out of the front doors. Laney stuffed her hands in her pockets as she noticed how cold it was. She didn't care. She was with Mori. All was right with the world.

When they got to the coffee shop, they bought their coffee and sat down at a table near a window. Then, after that, they just talked. Just about themselves. Surprisingly, they had much in common. They stayed at the coffee shop for three hours. Mori walked Laney home after that and left her to think about what she would do.

Should she break things off now before he gets too close? Or should she try this out?

All these, along with her secrets, were spinning in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Takashi Morinozuka**

They had so much in common! Mori had never met someone that understood him so well. She was phenomenal. She seemed so free and open.

Then again, she still seemed like she had too many secrets. Mori decided he had to get closer to her. Not only to find out her secrets, but to be closer to her. She was just too perfect for him to let go.

Mori was getting ready for his date. He'd asked Laney if she wanted to go to the art gallery. Obviously, she said yes. Mori couldn't wait to see her.

The walk there took only thirty minutes. Then he waited for about three minutes for her. He let a big, uncharacteristic smile spread across his face when he saw her.

She'd curled her dark brown hair and put a purple beanie on. She had slightly over-sized, grey hooded sweatshirt on; skinny jeans; and black, knee-high, lace-up boots. She looked adorable with her hood up and her sleeves pulled tight over her fingers.

When they walked in, a wave of heat washed over them. It was so warm in there. Mori felt bad for Laney, because she probably couldn't take her sweatshirt off. They began walking about, not saying much, just commenting on paintings and sculptures every now and then.

Mori looked over at her when she pushed up her sleeves. He took her hand and began tracing his fingers up and down her forearm. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He gave a sheepish half smile back and looked back down at her arm. He saw…bruises.

He began pushing up her sleeve a little more, but she jerked her arm away. she began pulling her sleeve down but he grabbed her arm and pushed her sleeve up. Then, he said, "Who left those finger marks on you?"

"My dad accidently grabbed my arm too hard when he tried to catch me because I was falling." She looked into his eyes when she said this. She was a good liar, but not good enough to play Mori.

"Laney," he pulled her so closed that their breaths mingled between them and their noses grazed each other. "Who bruised you?"

She took his hand and led him out into the gardens behind the gallery. She turned and looked him in the eye. Then, she said, "Last year, my family was going through some financial problems. My father was getting a little stressed but he was still the loving father my sister and I knew and loved from our childhood. The problems got worse, so he started drinking. When he gets drunk he gets mad and he takes his anger out on my mother and me. I always get the worst of the beatings because I try to fight him off my mom. Eventually, my mother suggested that I begin publishing my books that I wrote in secrecy. However, I was forced to publish them anonymously because my dad would never allow me to do it. We started getting more money in and my dad thought it was because my mom and I weren't wasting his money on things we didn't need. Soon, we got enough money for me to attend Ouran Academy, which my dad told me I would go to because one day I'm going to support him the way he supports me." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Mori lifted his hands to her face, wiped the escaped tears off her face, and walked closer. He wrapped his arms around her and they sank to their knees as she sobbed into his chest. As Mori held her, something came across his mind.

Now, I have to be with her, support her, love her…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Laney James**

After Laney got home from her date with Mori at the art gallery, she told her mother all about it. From start to finish. Her mother was a little skeptical about Laney's decision to tell Mori, but Laney explained that Mori cared too much for her to not tell him. Laney's mother could see that Mori truly made her daughter happy.

Laney and Mori were inseparable after their date. Now, they were sitting in Music Room 3 on one of those days when there were no girls or guys there to have tea with the host and hostesses. Laney was reading her favorite part of "Pride and Prejudice" to Mori as he entwined and untwined their fingers.

"Ooh! Okay, I found my favorite quote!" She held the book up higher and began, "'In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.'"

She looked up and saw Mori staring intently into her eyes. Then, he said, "Why is that your favorite quote?"

She smiled at him. "Because I always imagine that one day the man I love, whoever he may be, will say that to me."

Mori leaned closer, and she felt his breath on her face. "He will someday."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Takashi Morinozuka**

A month passed and Mori and Laney grew closer. Laney had shown him all of her scars and told him the stories behind each one. Every story made him wince. Laney didn't deserve such cruelty. And Mori told her such.

All these things were going through Mori's mind as he stared out the window. He was zoned out. That beautiful smile stuck in his mind. However, the smile was followed by the sad look in her eyes.

Mori sighed.

He was snapped back to reality when he saw something moving in the darkness. He moved closer to the window. The figure appeared to be limping. Mori leaned a little closer to the glass. Then, he was bolting out the door and outside to his Laney.

Apparently, tonight was an awful beating. She looked really bad. Both of her eyes were bruised, Mori had to pop one of her fingers back into place, her lip was busted, and she had fingers bruised into her neck and forearms. However, even after all this pain, she wasn't crying, but Mori was. She was just too beautiful on the inside and outside to have such ugly things done to her!

"Mori, please don't cry! That hurts worse than the beatings," she said solemnly.

"I don't see how you're not crying," he replied.

"I'm not crying because I'm tired of him beating my mom and me." She stood, gave him a look of determination, and said, "I've had enough."

Laney and Mori waited a week before following through with the plan. Now Laney, almost all healed, gave Mori a tight hug before she went inside the house.

"Okay, so if you see him beating me, or if I don't come back in thirty minutes," she took a deep, sad breath, "I want you to call the police."

Mori understood her hesitation. She still loved her father, because she knew how loving he could be when he was sober, but if he wasn't willing to be sober anymore…

Mori nodded. He kissed her forehead as he understood the fact that she needed to attempt to do this alone. He watched her as she walked up the driveway and up to the front door. She looked back, gave him a worried look, and went inside.

Luckily, she met up with her dad in the foyer, which had a lot of windows. Mori watched as Laney confronted her father and asked him to stop drinking. He started yelling at her and lifted his hand, ready to swing, but Laney's mother grabbed it and tried to stop him. He threw her to the floor with deadly force and turned back to Laney, who was taking swings at him.

Mori was running full speed towards the house. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He was just thinking of how fast he could to Laney. He dove through one of the arched windows in an explosion of glass. Then, there she laid; in a sea of glass from Mori's dramatic entrance and from being thrown into the glass china hutch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Laney James**

Her head was throbbing. Her whole body was burning. New bruises, lacerations, and mental scars were now branded on her. Laney was brought back to reality when a loud crash and the soft clinking of glass sounded from her right. She craned her neck and saw the most beautiful sight.

Mori was in mid air. A waterfall of twinkling glass flowed around him. The world disappeared and Laney was no longer splayed out on the floor because her dad hit her and Mori was no longer acting on impulse to save someone that felt so unworthy of him. No, right now, Mori was being the knight in shining armor Laney knew he always had hidden beneath the thick layers of seclusion.

He ran over to her when he landed. He fell to his knees and pulled her up to his chest. Her ear was pressed against his heart and the soft, quick thumps soothed her. She turned her head back to her dad when she heard him get up and start running at Mori. Before he reached them, the front door was kicked open and police officers fled into the foyer. It took two of them to hold down her dad. The paramedics came and tended to Laney and her mother. A few minutes later, the whole of the Host Club poured into her house.

Tamaki smiled brightly. "Well! I'm glad everyone is okay!"

Laney looked curiously at the blonde. "Why did you come? And how did you know?"

Tamaki gave Hunny a knowing look. "Hunny read Mori's text messages, and Amy and Lynn provided information."

Laney ran over and hugged her friends, and they excitedly interrogated Laney about her and Mori. Laney promised to explain later and looked back to Tamaki. He smiled again and continued, "We couldn't let one of our members beat up a girl's father, especially a hostess's father." He gave Mori and Laney a skeptical look. "Now, as for you two…We are going to have to keep you a secret because I doubt we would get as many customers if our host and hostess are no longer single."

When Tamaki finished his lecture, Mori led Laney away from the group. He pulled her closer and held her against his chest. She looked up into his deep, dark eyes and decided to speak her thoughts.

"Why did you do it?"

He gave her a baffled look. "Do what?"

"Everything you've done for me! The comforting, the medical care, the mental support, and the backup for my failed confrontation with my dad; you did all of it for me, when I feel like I didn't deserve it."

"Laney," he pulled her onto her toes and placed their faces together so that his breath tickled the hair at her temple. "I did it all because I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Takashi Morinozuka**

Now, after two months since their graduation, Mori and Laney were sitting in the gardens behind the art gallery. Laney was reading her latest book to Mori as he entwined and untwined their fingers. He was so nervous. He couldn't do it. Wait, of course he could! This was his Laney!

"Um, Laney?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him suspiciously from behind her book.

"Let's take a break from reading and walk for a little while." She narrowed her eyes, as if to try and read his mind, but she agreed.

They walked down the path, hand in hand, among the hydrangeas; Laney's favorite flowers. Mori turned to her and stroked a stray hair from her face. Then, he said, "Laney, allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." She smiled at him and he pulled her to a stop. Then, he got down on one knee and pulled out the small box containing the ring. "I also would like for you to accept my proposal. Laney Marie James, will you marry me?"

She smiled her big, beautiful smile and said, "What do you think?" Mori stood up, took her hand, and placed the ring on her ring-finger on her left hand. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mori helped stand on her toes by holding her up slightly by her small waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. And the two kissed each other passionately and longingly.


End file.
